La mujer que no soñé jamás
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han quedado viendo a alguien de manera que olvidan todo a su alrededor?, este es Ron Weasley intentando descubrir porqué Hermione es la mujer con que jamás soñó.


**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑÉ JAMÁS **

**Me inspiré en una canción de Ricardo Arjona para escribir este fanfic. Es una canción que lleva el mismo título, así que si no la han escuchado les aconsejo que lo hagan. Cuando la volví a escuchar después de algunos años, no pude dejar de ver en mi mente la imagen de Hermione y Ron.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, qué más quisiera ser yo la dueña de los personajes pero, desgraciadamente no lo soy .**

Hay ocasiones en las que por más que intento alejar mi mirada de ella no lo logro… es… tan desconcertante, ¡RAYOS!, por poco y me atrapa, pero… ¿por qué hago esto?, ¿que hechizo tiene mis ojos atados a Hermione?; no es que no vea a otras chicas, soy un hombre ¿no? sin embargo, Hermione, es… diferente… es… ¿ Que estoy haciendo?, es tu mejor amiga de quién estás pensando, pero…es… tan…. Esa forma en la que frunce el ceño y se concentra en los libros, cuando sus ojos café toman un brillo al descubrir algo en todo ese mar de letras que ella lee tan fervientemente, o la manera en que enreda su dedo índice en los rizos que caen sobre su mejilla mientras saborea algo que muy seguramente su inteligencia ha captado.

Y aquí estoy yo, su tonto amigo intentando entender porqué pienso estas cosas. He leído estos cuatro renglones de este libro de pociones una y otra vez por los últimos veinte minutos y no tengo idea de lo que dicen pero puedo decir exactamente lo que mi amiga está leyendo porque, créanlo o no, he aprendido a leer sus labios, en este momento lee algo acerca de… pociones de transformaciones físicas, já, como si ya no fuera una experta en ellas.

Siempre está tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que nunca, para beneficio mío se percata de que la observo.

Sé de alguien que se da cuenta y ese es Harry, aunque lo disimula muy bien sé que me ha atrapado observándola, pero no entiendo porqué no me dice nada, tal vez lo hace para evitarse problemas o para demostrar que en verdad es mi amigo, porque de haber sido Seamus quien me atrapara, a estas alturas estoy seguro que las bromas ya serían parte de mi vida cotidiana.

Volviendo al tema de Hermione quien acaba de cambiar de posición y ahora ha cruzado su pierna, dejando ver un poco de su pantorrilla… su piel, que suave se ve… ¡Oh No!, si no me voy de aquí en este momento mi cuerpo me puede traicionar, pero… ¿Acaso estoy pesando en huir?, pero ¿de qué?, ¡maldita sea, me estoy volviendo loco!,¡ hablo conmigo mismo como si hablara con una multitud!, observo a Hermione como tonto, no he podido estudiar, bueno eso no es nada fuera de lo común pero… ¿cómo puede ser posible que hubiese dejado escapar de mi vista tantos detalles del rostro de mi amiga? –otra vez divagas Ron Weasley- : esa hilerita de pecas posadas en su nariz que cuando se enoja y riñe conmigo hacen que se forme una línea que matiza su expresión y que en lugar de alejarme, hace que quiera ver más de ella; la manera en que muerde su labio inferior al pensar, tramar o planear algo; lo rosado de sus mejillas cuando se encuentra junto al fuego; o tal vez el halo bronce de su cabello a contra luz al ocaso del sol en el árbol junto al lago, cuando recargada al tronco lee " Hogwarts, una Historia…"

Definitivamente algo me pasa, se que ahora todos los hombres Gryffindor desde el "Gran baile" ven a mi amiga de una forma diferente a la que antes le veían y eso me enfurece, todo lo que ven de ella son esas curvas que comienzan a acentuar su figura femenina, ella creé que yo también en ese tiempo me percaté de que era una chica, ¡claro que sabía que era una chica y ahora sé que desde mucho antes!, pero soy tan patán que no supe que hacer en el momento y como siempre empeoré las cosas.

Otros ven solo su cuerpo, yo sin embargo veo su caminar, sus expresiones, su interés en los demás; nunca para mí ha sido "la pasada de moda, aburrida o intelectual" como muchos la catalogan, ella es más que una presea para enseñar, se que nunca será portada de "La bruja semanal" pero es algo que a ella no le importaría, es una "madona-sabelotodo", lo sé, pero aún eso la hace ser única, sus intereses y prioridades van más allá de frivolidades femeninas las cuales creo no necesita. Para empezar ella prefiere estar en una biblioteca y enterrar la nariz en un viejo y polvoso libro a tener una "charla" con un montón de chicas carcajeando y comiendo ranas de chocolate en pijamas.

¿Qué es entonces lo que me sucede?, ¿Porqué cada vez me siento más atraído a Hermione?, yo sé que ella es algo más que pura apariencia, a la verdad ella no tiene nada que aparentar, es auténtica, vive sin "recetas", no necesita de pociones de amor o de belleza, su belleza es interna, del corazón; un simple espejo no mostraría su verdadera hermosura; sé que sus sueños y metas son tan desinteresados que piensa en un futuro o más bien que ni siquiera piensa en su futuro sino en la forma de ayudar a crear uno de la manera más desinteresada puesto que pone en riesgo su propia vida a favor de otros – y si que me consta esto último-.

Alguna vez se pintó los labios, días después del "Gran baile" lo recuerdo, tal vez para intentar ser más "chick", pero esa no era ella y pronto lo entendió y dejó de hacerlo, o tal vez se defraudo de que nadie la viera como yo ahora la veo,…como yo…siempre la vi.

Puedo decirle a cualquiera que me pregunte cuando ella miente, cuando está triste, cuando está alegre o preocupada con solo dar un simple vistazo a sus ojos; sus ojos son tan expresivos y su mirada tan profunda que me derrite por dentro. Hasta ahora he podido disimularlo muy bien, no quiero que vea lo confundido que me encuentro, analizando todo esto que siento y los "porqué" que nunca tienen una respuesta sensata a mi diminuto entendimiento.

Cuando niño fantaseaba en que algún día encontraría una mujer muy bella físicamente, de las que al verlas dejan sin aliento, tal vez por eso Fleur tuvo una fuerte impresión en mí -aparte de ser una Veela claro- y que yo sería fuerte y gallardo como para conquistarla y casarme con ella. Queda claro que Hermione no es la mujer con la que soñé y que yo no soy gallardo ni fuerte; he de ser valiente, de lo contrario no sería un Gryffindor, sin embargo esa valentía aún no la veo por ningún lado, al menos no cuando se trata de estar frente a Hermione pero, puedo decir sin error a equivocarme que desde que somos amigos, o tal vez desde que la conocí algo en mí hizo "click" y no recuerdo haberme sentido tan completo y feliz, siento que si ella no está junto a mí, o al menos a mi vista, no soy yo, díganme ¿es eso racional?, yo creo que no, pero a estas alturas ¿Qué adolecente lo es?.

Hagamos un recuento de los hechos:

Respuestas a mis mil preguntas: Cero.

Reconteo de pecas a Hermione: 18

Nuevos detalles: Un lunar en su pantorrilla

Estatus actual: Confuso

Seguiría haciendo un resumen pero… hace tres minutos que Hermione habla conmigo, no tengo idea lo que dice, estoy concentrado en la hilerita de pecas en su nariz que pronto se hará una línea…y saben a lo que me refiero, así que deja de hablar contigo mismo Ron o tendrás serios problemas con la mujer que no soñaste jamás.

**Ok, no sean tan malos en sus críticas, es mi primer fic, no se crean agradeceré aunque solo pongan una coma ;)**


End file.
